


Doing the wrong choice

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Cursed Hyperion Heights, Curses, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hyperion Heights, Mistakes, POV Second Person, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x07] : “You're choosing the witch of the tower over your own daughter. You're choosing the one who manipulated you, cursed your heart, and took your daughter from you. You're doing the wrong choice. And the worst of it, captain, is that you don't even realize it.” A drabble about Rogers, after he freed “Eloise Gardener”.





	Doing the wrong choice

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Faire le mauvais choix.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727391) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



Tilly betrayed you, and lied to you, she obeyed to Weaver's orders, thinking it was the good thing to do.

 

(And she is the only one who is right.)

 

And it hurts, even if you don't really know why.

 

You don't know her, after all, so why do you act as if what she did was something terrible ?

 

Because, even if it is, she was just manipulated by Weaver, it wasn't coming from her, she couldn't know.

 

She thought she would help you, but she _lied_ to you, and you can't support it. So, of course, you reject her, you could do nothing else, and you leave.

 

At that moment, you don't want to talk to her, you're just hurt, and it's a good thing that you tell her nothing, because you could make things worst then.

 

(You already did, before this.)

 

You don't know what you're doing, and in a sense, this is not  _that_ bad, indeed.

 

Not in Hyperion Heights, not in this cursed place, where everyone wears a mask, including you.

 

You just rejected someone who betrayed you, and you freed an innocent woman who just needed desperately your help, and you finally did it.

 

You did the thing you wanted to do since years.

 

You saved her.

 

You fixed your past mistake, and now, you can consider that you did a good thing, in the end.

 

But it's only true if you're just Rogers and no one else.

 

Because if you leave your mask, then, everything is just upside down.

 

You're Killian Jones, and you just left your daughter, and it's the first time you do it on purpose.

 

You're choosing the witch of the tower over your own daughter.

 

You're choosing the one who manipulated you, cursed your heart, and took your daughter from you.

 

You're doing the wrong choice.

 

And the worst of it, captain, is that you don't even realize it.

 

She knows it, Gothel, and she smiles internally as she sees in front of her her daughter, that she gave up with no remorse, and maybe that there is already a plan in her mind, in order to destroy her.

 

What you're doing isn't a crime, but regarding to who you truly are, you're the one who did the worst thing today, worst that Tilly' lie.

 

And you can still fix it, yeah, but the thing is that you're definitely doing the wrong choice.

 

And if you knew the truth, captain, you would surely shiver with fear and horror.


End file.
